oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Gold ore
|name = Gold ore |image = |release = 8 May 2001 |update = Runescape updated (8 May 2001) |members = No |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 90 |low = 60 |destroy = Drop |store = 225 |seller = Ore Seller Ordan |exchange = gemw |weight = 2.2 |examine = This needs refining. }} Gold ore can be mined at level 40 Mining providing 65 Mining experience. After a gold rock is mined, it will take 60 seconds until it reappears. Gold ore is the raw material used to smelt a gold bar. Smelting gold ore into a bar gives 22.5 Smithing experience, or 56.2 with the goldsmith gauntlets equipped. Since smelting gold bars is an easy way to gain Smithing experience, gold ore is often sold at higher prices than the bars. The gold bar can then be crafted to make various pieces of jewellery, or smithed to make a gold helmet (for the Between a Rock... quest) or a golden bowl (for Legends' Quest). Making gold helmets or golden bowls is not advised for those seeking to make a profit, however. Gold ore can be bought from Ordan at the Blast Furnace in Keldagrim, with a stock of 100. Locations Free-to-play The Scorpion mine in Al Kharid would be the best bet as it is closest to a bank and a furnace, but players should be aware of scorpions if they have a combat level of 28 or lower. Also, the mine has intense competition over ores, so look to hop worlds. Otherwise, try the Dwarven Mine and banking in Falador east bank, or use the other mines listed below, but be aware that they are far from a bank. *Crafting Guild mining site - 7 rocks *Karamja Volcano mine - 4 rocks *North Crandor Mine - 3 rocks *Al Kharid mine - 2 rocks *Dwarven Mine - 2 rocks *Rimmington mine - 2 rocks Members A good place to mine gold is in the Arzinian Mine, after the Between a Rock... quest. Arzinian Mine is hidden in the mines south of Keldagrim. There are 168 gold rocks in this mine, and players can use the Dwarven Boatman to take their gold ore to the bank for a charge of 20% of the total gold ores, rounded up (or 10% rounded up if the ring of charos (a) is worn). For example, if the player has 26-28 gold ore in their inventory, the boatman will keep 6 gold ore for himself or 3 if the ring is worn and send the remainder to the bank. For players with the Falador shield 3 or 4, a bank chest becomes accessible at the Crafting Guild. That makes the Crafting Guild mining site another good spot to mine gold. If the Arzinian Mine or the Crafting Guild isn't an option, then the following are also available: *North Brimhaven mine - 10 rocks *Grand Tree mine - 4 rocks *TzHaar City mine - 3 rocks *Agility Pyramid mine - 5 rocks *Lunar Isle mine - 6 rocks *Keldagrim south-west mine - 1 mineral vein (at end of southern channel) *Outside the Brimhaven Dungeon entrance - 6 rocks *Motherlode Mine Dropping monsters |} Category:Gold Category:Mining Category:Ores